Un homme avec un homme
by BlueTimes
Summary: Songfic de Mecano : Une femme avec une femme. Camus x Milo. Se passe avant la bataille du sanctuaire.


**Bonjour ! Un petit Camus x Milo (encore, oui !).**

**C'est une reprise de la chanson de Mecano, "Une femme avec une femme", qui est une magnifique chanson que j'ai voulu remodelé pour nos deux chevaliers.**

**Il y a un lemon, c'est mon premier. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop nul.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Deux hommes qui se tiennent la main  
Ça n'a rien qui peut gêner la morale**

Camus et Milo montaient les marches qui les séparaient de leurs temples. L'entraînement avait été particulièrement long aujourd'hui. Les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement, main dans la main.

Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Milo avait toujours été le seul à pouvoir rester avec Camus malgré son apparente froideur. Et Milo était aussi le seul que Camus acceptait dans son entourage proche. Les autres ne se posaient plus de questions quand ils les voyaient ensemble. C'était normal, rien de plus.

**Là où le doute s'installe  
C'est que ce geste se fasse sous la table**

Les huit chevaliers d'or étaient attablés dans le temple du cancer. Deathmask avait préparé des pâtes carbonara pour une armée entière. L'italien avait toujours été doué en cuisine.

Il servait les autres. Les pâtes, c'était sacré, surtout chez lui. Il passa derrière Milo pour le servir. Celui-ci lui tendit son assiette avec un grand sourire, l'air affamé. Puis il passa à Camus. Le français était froid, mais participait pour faire plaisir à Milo. Il tendit son assiette. Deathmask vit avec étonnement la main de Milo rejoindre celle de Camus sous la table.

Le cancer ne dit rien, mais le doute s'installa dans son esprit en même temps que les pâtes dans son estomac.

**Quand ils sont seules****  
****Comme ils n'ont rien perdre ****  
****Après les mains, la peau de tout le reste****  
****Un amour qui est secret****  
****Même nues ils ne pourraient le cacher**

Camus était étendu sur le canapé du onzième temple. Il dormait, torse nu, un bras passé sous sa tête et l'autre replié sur son ventre.

Milo passa la porte silencieusement. Curieux de ne rien entendre, il chercha dans l'appartement le verseau. Pas dans la chambre. Pas dans la cuisine. Pas dans la salle de bains. Ah. Trouvé. Le scorpion sourit tendrement. Camus n'avait jamais aimé la chaleur grecque.

Le huitième gardien s'assit doucement sur le canapé, pour ne pas réveiller le français. Milo se pencha doucement vers les lèvres fermées de l'endormi, et les effleura doucement des siennes. Uniquement de la douceur.

Camus ouvrit lentement un œil, puis le second, tombant dès le réveil dans l'océan bleu des yeux de Milo. Il sourit sous les lèvres de ce dernier, avant de lever son bras et de s'accrocher au cou de l'arachnide. Le grec approfondit le baiser.

Camus sourit intérieurement. Milo embrassait merveilleusement bien. C'était, à chaque fois, tellement doux et ardent, passionné et brutal à la fois. Il dansait littéralement avec sa langue, comme si l'heure du bal était arrivée. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments là que Camus se laissait entièrement submerger par son amour pour Milo. Car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer. Que leur allégeance à leur déesse ne le leur permettait pas. Que personne ne devait être au courant.

**Alors sous les yeux des autres  
Dans la rue ils le déguisent en amitié**

C'est devenu comme ça. Personne ne se pose de questions sur les mains parfois jointes du scorpion et du verseau. Après tout, ce n'est que de la simple amitié. Pas vrai ?

**L'un des deux dit que c'est mal agir****  
****Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire**

-Milo. Tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne solution, de se cacher ?

-Il n'y a aucune solution à notre problème, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je sais mais... Tu ne vois pas les regards des autres ? Je crois que certains se posent des questions.

-Ils ne peuvent rien faire de toute façon Camus. On s'aime, c'est le plus important non ?

-Embrasse moi Milo.

**Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire  
Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux au ras du sol  
Un homme avec un homme**

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué un changement chez Camus et Milo ?

-Non, pas spécialement. On devrait avoir remarqué ?

-Ils sont toujours ensemble. Toujours.

-C'est pas les seuls. Ils ne font rien de dérangeant.

-Si tu le dis...

**Je ne veux pas les juger****  
****Je ne veux pas jeter la première pierre**

**Et si en poussant la porte****  
****Je les trouve bouche à bouche dans le salon**

Deathmask montait les marches pour aller au treizième temple. Il devait rendre un rapport de mission. Il s'était arrêté brièvement au dixième temple et était reparti. Il entrait dans le temple du verseau. Là, il fut étonné. Camus ne devait pas être là, le temple avait une température presque _normale_. Or, Camus, par sa présence, réfrigérait ce temple. Surpris que personne ne garde le temple, il se remémora une chose. Le huitième temple était vide aussi quand il l'avait traversé.

Le cancer s'avança hésitant vers la porte des appartements de Camus. Jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir si il n'y avait personne n'avait rien de répréhensible en soit. Il poussa la porte.

Milo était là. Camus aussi. Ensemble, sur le canapé, torse nu, s'embrassant tendrement. Le cancer voyait les mains du scorpion se perdre dans les cheveux roux tandis que les mains du français caressaient du bout des doigts le dos du grec.

**Je n'aurai pas l'audace de tousser  
Si ça dérange je n'ai qu'a m'en aller**

**Avec mes pierres ils construiraient leur forteresse**

Deathmask ne fit pas de bruit. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Camus et Milo étaient ses camarades. Il n'avait rien à dire sur leur manière de vivre. De toute façon, se dit-il, Camus ne montrerait jamais ce qu'il pensait en public, et Milo se fichait bien de sa réputation, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. À quoi bon alerter le sanctuaire pour ça ? Ils avaient tous, au moins une fois, bafoué le règlement. Camus et Milo pouvaient bien faire des galipettes, il s'en fichait. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Rien.

**Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol  
A deux au ras du sol  
Un homme avec un homme**

Milo embrassait le visage de Camus, tendrement, avec amour. Camus fermait les yeux, savourant les lèvres du grec sur sa peau.

Passant ses doigts dans le dos, puis sur ventre du grec, il se fit la réflexion que, finalement, la seule chose qui l'importait, c'était d'être avec Milo. Seulement avec Milo.

Il inversa leur position, et se mit à embrasser le torse bronzé par le soleil, s'attardant parfois sur le cou ou le nombril du scorpion qui commençait à gémir. Lentement, le verseau descendit. Il défit le pantalon de son amant, le lançant au hasard dans la pièce - il se fichait de l'endroit ou le vêtement atterrirait.

Le grec regardait faire son Camus avec amour. Il l'aimait tellement. Depuis tellement longtemps aussi. L'arrivée de Camus en Grèce. Les deux bambins n'avaient pas mit longtemps à devenir inséparables. Et ils ne s'étaient séparés que durant leur entraînement. Camus en Sibérie. Milo en Grèce. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés, étaient redevenus inséparables.

Milo gémit plus fort. Camus venait de retirer son caleçon et de commencer de doux va-et-viens avec ses doigts fins. Le grec haleta quand le français embrassa son sexe avant de le prendre en entier entre ses lèvres. Camus était doué, dans de nombreux domaines que Milo aimait tous. Mais ça, c'était un cadeau que Camus lui faisait rarement. Alors il appréciait. C'était l'acceptation de Camus. Camus l'acceptait, mieux, l'aimait. La main de Milo vint se perdre dans les cheveux du roux.

Un gémissement étouffé. Camus releva la tête et sourit amoureusement à son compagnon qui redescendait du paradis. Milo posa ses lèvres sur celles du verseau, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Un simple baiser, tendre et chaste.

Camus s'allongea sur le ventre, retira son pantalon et son caleçon qui le retenaient prisonnier depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Milo comprit ce que Camus lui demandait implicitement. Il se positionna, son torse collé au dos du verseau, son visage enfoui dans son cou, et pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible son amant. Le verseau ne ressenti aucune douleurs. Il avait suffisamment confiance en Milo pour ne pas s'en soucier. Milo commença à bouger. Déesse, que c'était bon, songea le français. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente. Milo allait et venait en lui, c'était tellement... tellement magique. Il sentait le scorpion qui l'embrassait dans le cou, comme il aimait. Dans un dernier cri, les deux corps se relâchèrent. Le grec sortit du corps de son amant et se cala contre lui. Fronts contre fronts, leurs nez se touchant presque, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

**L'un des deux dit que c'est mal agir****  
****Et l'autre dit qu'il vaut mieux laisser dire****  
****Ce qu'ils en pensent ou disent ne pourrait rien y faire**

**Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol****  
****A deux au ras du sol****  
****Un homme avec un homme****  
****Oh oh oh oh oh ****  
****Qui arrête les colombes en plein vol****  
****A deux au ras du sol****  
****Un homme avec un homme**

* * *

Voilà, ce n'est pas grand chose, je sais. Si vous avez aimé -ou pas- laissez moi une review. Même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit truc, ça fait plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié des autres.

Bye :3


End file.
